


Coloring Tattoos

by AlexisChantelle



Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kids, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisChantelle/pseuds/AlexisChantelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute little Drabble where the reader and Diablo share a cute moment with their daughter!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coloring Tattoos

You stand looking at the two most important people in your life. Your husband, the love of your life and your beautiful daughter, the most precious gift you've been blessed with.

She sits in his lap, markers littered in hers. Pinks and purples and blues, some glitter and some plain. She looked up at him smiling as she continues to color in his tattoos.

“See daddy? Now you get to be colorful like mommy!!” She squeals with excitement as you look down at your own colored in tattoos.

“Well make sure you make mine even better than Mommy's, because you love daddy more right?” He grins at her.

She shakes her head vigorously, “No daddy, I love you both the same amounts.”

You snicker as he mock pouts. “What about if I let you have ice cream whenever you want it for a week?”

It's her turn to laugh, “Oh daddy! Mommy would never let you do that!” She switches arms and starts to color it in.

“How about if I give yoooouuuu,” he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a $20 bill, “some money!!”

She grabs the money and says “I love you more daddy!!” Then turning to face you as if he can no longer see her, she whispers “I love you just as much mommy.”

“Hey! I heard that! I want my money back.” He pouts again.

She hops off his lap and runs to you. “Mommy said when you do that, to say that all transitions are final.”

You laugh, correcting her “transactions, baby”.

“All transactions are final daddy!!” You scoop her up and plant a kiss on her cheek as Chato wraps the both of you in a hug, placing a kiss on your lips and the cheek of his daughter. “The life I live” he says under smiling lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy this fluffy Drabble? I hope so! Comments, concerns, criticism? Drop it below! Requests? I take them here and on my Tumblr! 
> 
> Tumblr: ohmypuddinnn


End file.
